<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Switch dance partners. by AutobotClone55</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304928">Switch dance partners.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotClone55/pseuds/AutobotClone55'>AutobotClone55</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Office (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Falling In Love, Karen did nothing wrong, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotClone55/pseuds/AutobotClone55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love my job. I get to hang out with friends and this is honestly like a second family. I got Jim halpert who has been an amazing friend. I got Pam beesly who is honestly like a sister to me. I got Dwight Schrute who is a bit out there but that’s what makes Dwight, Dwight. I have Michael Scott who is can be very out there and a bit inappropriate at times, he’s still an amazing boss. You have Karen filipalli who even though she is new is pretty cool. We’ve talked a bit but I’m getting to know her more. I mean what more could I ask for”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angela Martin/Dwight Schrute, Holly Flax/Michael Scott, Jan Levinson/Michael Scott, Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert, karen Filippelli/oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Switch dance partners.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I love my job, I love what I do and I love the people I work with. They’re honestly my second family” I say to the camera. My name is Nathaniel and I’m a part of the Scranton branch in Pennsylvania. Right now I’ve been sitting in a chair in front of a camera. </p><p>“It is over” Michael shouts. I look out the window.</p><p>“We are screwed. Dunder-Mifflin Scranton is being shut down!” My boss Michael Scott shouts. I turn back to the camera.</p><p>“Welp,” I say at the camera. </p><p>10 minutes later.<br/>
Who would’ve thought today of all days would be my last day on the job.</p><p>“To be honest Pam, I really thought my career would last longer than what it lasted”.</p><p>“I think everyone thought the same thing Nate” Pam replied. Pam Beasly is a huge friend of mine as well as Jim Halpert who had left because of his confession of his love for Pam who had mixed feelings at the time. I’m willing to support both of my friends but it is very tense. So I continued on with my workday, calling all of my clients that racked up throughout the couple of years I had worked here to tell them the branch was closing. And at the final call, I made Jan, who is Michael’s boss, arrive.</p><p>“Where’s Michael?” She asked.</p><p>“He’s not here, I don't know where he is,” Pam said nervously. She looked around at everyone </p><p>“What’s going on here?” She asked</p><p>“We know the branch is closing Jan,” I say.</p><p>“Michael told us,” Phyllis said</p><p>“Oh god,” Jan says as she drops her bag.</p><p>“Okay. You know what, everybody? I'm sure there is a better way to do this, but I've driven something like 400 miles today, and I'm completely exhausted. So I'm just gonna tell you. Your branch is not closing. Stamford is closing. Um, for the time being, it seems that all of your jobs are safe” Jan says. Everyone burst out in joy, everyone started hugging each other, believe it or not, Angela even hugged Kevin which seemed like that would never happen.</p><p>“I’ll be honest Jan, that was a perfect way to explain it” I say happily.</p><p>“Is it because of Michael? Did he actually do something?” Pam asks in joy.</p><p>“Well, the reasons are not important. Would you just call him, please, wherever he is, and tell him?” Jan asks. Pam nods. I walk around jumping in the air and go to the back to tell everyone.</p><p>“WERE NOT CLOSING!” I yell out and everyone in the back cheers. Ryan and Kelly kiss or more like Kelly kisses Ryan. I walk out with an amazing smile. I hug pam and I end my day as well as anyone else.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>